Silver the Hedgehog: The Grey Puzzle
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: Everything is peaceful in Silver's dimension until a new life form by the name of Grey is accidentally released and teleported to Sonic's time. Silver, Blaze and Silver's sister must travel back to Sonic's dimension and team up to stop this new enemy.
1. Riot at Downtown New Station Square

**Well, I've started a new story here and I'm hoping I'll get some reviews. Enjoy. ^^**

**

* * *

**

_It has been about a year since Silver has returned to his own demension after the clash between him, Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic against Eggman Nega in Sonic Rivals. Sonic was able to contact the white hedgehog via the seven Chaos Emeralds to explain the events of Sonic: Next Gen that were erased after he and Princess Elise had blown out the Flames of Disaster. Now Silver and Blaze live in their demension, protecting it while hearing about the different adventures Sonic had during that time. Everything's at peace...until now._

One: Riot at New Station Square

"Any news from Sonic, Silver?" Blaze asked as she watched the white hedgehog stare at the sun rising over the skyline of the city. The hedgehog and the cat were sitting on top of the Gizmo's Enterprise building watching the sunrise, something that they would do everyday since they had returned to their dimension.

Silver thought for a moment. "He mentioned something about a new enemy...Kazu I think, but he's also met some new people as well,"

"Seems that everything's normal over there too." Blaze pointed out as she put her hands behind her back. "You know...we haven't heard about Eggman Nega since we've got here..." Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, but that's a good thing, isn't it?" Silver asked.

Blaze nodded. "Yes, but it makes me want to think that he's up to something big..."

"I don't know, Blaze," Silver said. "Maybe he knows what's best for him and doesn't want to cause any more trouble. Look on the bright side."

Blaze stared at the white hedgehog. "I'm not that kind of person, Silver. You should know."

A rumbling noise came from underneath followed by some shaking, but it all stopped when an explosion appeared from afar.

"That can't be good," Silver said as he stood up.

"It seems to be coming from downtown," Blaze said after a few seconds of though. She too stood up. "Let's go see what happened."

When they arrived at downtown New Station Square, the hedgehog and the cat saw several EggBots running around, shooting random buildings and setting off time bombs.

"I knew Nega had something bigger than before!" Blaze said over the loud ruckus.

"But could this be it?" Silver questioned. "It just seems that they're attacking for no apparent reason."

"We should think about this more later," Blaze said as she pointed at an EggBot that was pointing it's cannon right at them. The two friends backflipped to dodge the laser and landed in the middle of the entire riot. "You take the ones on your left. I'll take the ones on my right,"

Silver nodded. "Right!" He quickly turned around and fired a telekinetic blast at five robots, sending them crashing into four other robots. He punched and kicked his way out of the EggBot circle and quickly levitated three crates off the street. When the EggBots would attempt to attack him, the white hedgehog would shoot a crate from them from behind, smashing them onto the wall. "Everything okay back there, Blaze?"

"Yeah," Blaze answered as she jumped and crashed to robots together. She turned around and fired several fireballs at a group of robots, scorching them on the spot. She cartwheel-kicked one robot, making it explode with another robot. She backflipped and landed next to Silver. More robots began to appear and surround them.

"Where are all these bots coming from?" Blaze wondered out loud.

"They'll continue to come until you surrender to Eggman Nega!" A black beetle wearing a gray vest, black shorts, a pair of black goggles, and white tennis shoes descended from the sky.

"Charcoal!" Silver shouted as he clenched his fists. 'Get down here and fight!"

Charcoal laughed. "And be part of this battle? I think not!" He pointed and the hedgehog and the cat. "Finish them once and for all!"

The EggBots surrounded Silver and Blaze once again, ready to attack them as one.

"There are way too many robots for us to finish off!" Blaze pointed out/

"But this is just a random battle," Silver wondered. He glanced at Blaze. "I think you were right, Blaze,"

"Tell me that later," Blaze said. "if we manage to destroy all of these!"

The EggBots readied thier weapons, about to attacked when, one by one, they were pierced by huge thorny vines.

The hedgehog and the cat watched, surprised, as all he EggBots were slowly destroyed. After a few moments, Silver finally reacted and let out a groan.

"Oh no..." He said. One vine came close to them and a female, yellow hedgehog jumped off of it. She had light orange eyes and wore a white dress with transparent sleeves. long boots that were similar to Silver's, and the same gloves as him. The only difference was that the light running through them was a sea foam green and not blue. She also wore a tiara made out of leaves with a small daisy in the middle.

"Sunfow_eeer_!" Silver groaned once again. The yellow hedgehog smiled at hearing her name.

"Attack hug!" She screamed as she pounced on Silver.

"Get off, Sunflower!" Silver ordered as he tried to push her away.

"Aw, don't be like that, Big Brother," Sunflower let go of him and pouted.

"Hello, Sunflower, "Blaze greeted.

Sunflower smiled again. "Hi, Blaze!" See? _She_ knows how to properly greet me and she isn't even my _sister_!"

"Forget about it okay?" Silver said. "We have something else to worry about." He glanced at Charcoal's direction. The black beetle was flying away.

"I've got it!" Sunflower snapped her fingers and a plant rose underneath the concrete and wrapped itself around Charcoal.

"Hey! Let go!" Charcoal attempted to free himself, only to be tightened even more." The black beetle was lowered to Silver's eye level.

"Now," The white hedgehog started. "What is Eggman Nega up to, Charcoal?"

"I-I don't know!" Charcoal said quickly. All his cockiness had drained from him. "H-He just told me yo send a bunch of bots here to distract you!"

"From what?" Blaze asked. "If you don't want to answer, I'll be glad to fry it out of you," She lifted one of her hands and it immediately lit on fire."

Charcol stared at her in horror. "Okay!Okay!I'_pleeeease_don'tkillme!"

"Well, then," Silver started. "Tell us what Eggman Nega is really up to-"

"Ireallydon'tknow!That'sallIswear!"

Silver and Blaze exchanged glances.

"Experiment?' Blaze said.

"Idon'tknowanythingabouthatIswear!"

"He really does seem honest," Sunflower pointed out.

"More scred than honest if you ask me, "Silver added. "When will this experiment be ready?"

"A-AT promptly 8:05!"

"That's in thirty minutes," Blaze stated.

"Then we should go," Silver said. "Come on, Sunflower."

"Whoo!" Sunflower yelled. "We're going to take down some bad guys!"

"That was a lame sentence, but whatever."

"Hey!" Charcoal yelled, still trapped in Sunflower's vine. "What about me?" By then, Silver, Blaze and Sunflower were too far away to hear. "Guys? GUYS?"

Charcoal's whining brought no attention to a certain someone who was hiding in the dark allies while listening to Eggman Nega's plan unfold.

"An experiment of Nega," She spoke. "This could get interesting."

* * *

**Short but pretty good for me. Dx Anywho, who is this mysterious female character. What is Eggman Nega up to? All of this and more will be reveal on the next chapter: Unlocking Grey! Coming Soon! (i hope)**


	2. Race Against Time

Two: Race Against Time

"Intruders!" Mecha Shadow II yelled as he entered the Central Control System of Eggman Nega's lair, where the doctor was.

A large chair in front of a wall length computer screen turned around, revealing a being similar to Eggman, except for the clothes he was wearing.

"From what entrance did he enter, Mecha?" Eggman Nega demanded.

"Sector 5, Doctor,"

"What? Sector 5 is the least protected and you didn't send any reinforcements?"

"Well...I was going to but-"

"Nevermind! If you want something done around this place, you have to do it yourself!" And with that, he pressed a button on his armchair, opening a gap underneath Mecha Shadow II causing him to fall. He turned back to his computer and tapped on the map in the right hand corner, enlarging it. There were four red dots; three on Sector 5 and one on Sector 7 but Nega paid no attention to the single dot at 7. "Computer! Bring up the camera for Sector 5!" Immediately, the computer zoomed in on the map, revealing Blaze, Sunflower, and Silver wandering through the corridors.

"Silver the Hedgehog! I should've known Charcoal wasn't going to keep them busy long enough!" He pressed a button lowering a microphone from the ceiling and onto his hands. "Attention all Eggbots! Destroy all intruders!"

"Are you _sure_ Nega doesn't know we're here, Silver?" Sunflower asked her brother.

"He might know," Silver answered. "But it's a risk we're willing to take. Who knows what this life form is capable of!"

Before anyone could say anything else, some siren lights and alarms went off.

"This better be worth it!" Blaze yelled over the alarms as she covered her ears.

"Attention all Eggbots!" The trio heard Eggman Nega's voice say. "Destroy all intruders!"

The pods lined up on each side of the corridor opened, revealing several Eggbots, each with the same exact targets.

"We don't have time to destroy them all!" Blaze stated. "We only have about ten minutes left before Nega's creation is finished!"

"Well then, there's only one way to get out of this!" Silver grabbed Blaze's and Sunflower's hands and, using his telekinetic powers, he flew them over the horde of robots.

"Over there, Silver!" Blaze said as she pointed at a door labeled "Experiment Room". "That's where Charcoal said the life form would be!"

"I've got it!" Using her free hand, Sunflower shot a psychic blast at the door, tearing it open. They quickly went inside, fast enough for the Eggbots to take little notice and continue running forward.

"I think we lost them," Blaze said between breaths.

Sunflower looked around in the room full of chemicals and pods. "Is that it?" The yellow hedgehog asked as she pointed at a capsule. That capsule had a timer next to it that read, "00:05:47".

"Yes it is," A voice said. "but it's mine!"

Silver looked up. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere!"

A female coyote jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of the trio. She had brown fur and yellow eyes. She wore a gray t-shirt with black sleeves and a yellow star in the middle, a black skirt with black fishnets, and gloves and boots that were similar to Rouge's except they had stars on the tips instead of hearts.

"Gem the Coyote," Blaze pointed out. "seems that you've escaped from Prison Island once again."

Gem smiled. "Well, what can I say? No prison can keep this girl locked up."

"What are you doing here, Gem?" Silver asked as calmly as he could.

"Same as you three," Gem answered. "I want to release this...monster."

"We don't want to release it," Blaze corrected. "We want to prevent it from living."

"Well, then I guess that makes us enemies," Gem pulled out s blue Sol Emerald and pointed it at the trio.

"What is she doing with one of the Sol Emeralds?" Sunflower asked, shocked.

"She must have kept it to escape from prison," Blaze answered.

"What is she doing with one of the Sol Emeralds?" A shocked Sunflower asked.

"She must have kept it hidden somewhere in order to escape from prison," Blaze answered. "to think G.U.N would have found it before she could actually use it."

"Well, it's too late to tell G.U.N that," Silver said as he readied himself for any sudden attack.

"Star Ray!" Gem called out. A beam of blue light came out of the emerald yet it did no effect since Silver swatted it away with telekinesis.

"Just turn yourself in, Gem," Silver spoke calmly. "it will be easier for all of us."

Gem merely laughed at the white hedgehog. "I'm not so gullible, sugar," She front flipped from where she stood in order to be in front of the trio. "Not anymore," The coyote round house kicked Silver right in the face, then shot another Star Ray at Sunflower. The yellow hedgehog black it easily with one of her vines. Blaze shot three fireballs, all have a direct hit. Gem crashed into the pod containing Nega's lifeform. She glared at the cat and the two hedgehogs as she stood up.

"You're all though!" She said as she pointed the Sol Emerald at the capsule.

"Don't open the pod!" Eggman Nega yelled as he ran in, but it was too late.

"Kadou Blast!" The Sol Emeral sent a red beam of light at pod, stopping the timer at five seconds and blasting open the glass door. Smoke rose from the broken machine, causing everyone's eyesight to blur. The premature lifeform was already awake and out of the pod by the time the smoke had cleared.

He was a tall wolf with red eyes, large ears, and a white tuff of fur on his chest and head which stood out in comparison to the dark gray fur on the rest of his body. He wore white gloves with black, spiked cuffs and red boots with barbed wire wrapped around the foot and cuffs similar to the cuffs on his gloves.

"Look what you did, you nosey coyote freak!" Nega yelled as he placed his hands on his head in frustration.

The wolf's red eyes shiftd to Gem and then to her hand which held the emerald. He extended his hand towards the coyote's hand and almost immediately, the gem floated out of her hand and onto the wolf's.

"Telekinesis?" Silver muttered to himself.

The wolf then closed his eyes as he held a firm grip on the emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled. Gem reacted quickly enough to grab hold of one of the wolf's arms, teleporting them both in the flash of light.

There were a few moments of silence until Sunflower spoke.

"Where did he go, Nega?" She demanded.

"This can't be happening!" Nega yelled. He had completely ignored the yellow hedgehog and instead had pulled out a box-like gadget.. "His mission seems to be correct, but his obedience level is at a critical level! How am I supposed to-"

"_Where did they go, Nega?_" Silver repeated his sister's words.

"Two hundred years in the past! I made Grey the Wolf to travek back in time and destroy the world in order for me to control it today but it has all been ruined by that girly coyote!"

"Two hundred years?"

"That's Sonic's time," Blaze pointed out.

"We have to go to this Sonic and warn him about that wolf!" Sunflower stated.

"Not just warn him," Silver corrected. "We have to stop that life form. We just need some Sol Emeralds so we can travel to his time."

"I have three Sol Emeralds," Eggman Nega said as he pressed a button near the entrance of the room. A glass cylinder rose containing a red, a yellow, and a purple Sol Emerald. "I'll give them to you if you agree to bring my experiment back in one piece."

"Whatever, Nega," Silver said as he took the three gems. "Let's go,"

"You must remember, Silver, that we cannot stay in Sonic's realm for long," Blaze warned. "The Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic havr cannot be in the same world or both worlds may collide with each other."

"What's the point of saving the world when that will happen?" Sunflower pointed out.

"Nothing," Silver answered. "That's why we'll go and return before any of these things can happen."

With the emeralds, Blaze managed to open a vortex leading the trio into Sonic's world.

* * *

**Yeah it's pretty short and I took forever to post it but hey, it's finally here (for those who were waiting which was probably nobody). How was it? Tell me in a review please! Chapter three coming soon!**


	3. Arrival

Three: Arrival

"This can't be happening!" Sonic the Hedgehog yelled dramatically as he walked around Tails's Central City workshop. He turned to face his orange fox friend. "This. Can't. Be. _Happening!_"

"Calm down, Sonic," Miles Prower (known as Tails) said. "Just because I can't actually _stop_ Kazu's machine from teleporting him and Senka whenever they please does not mean that you and Knuckles _cannot_ defeat them!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic asked. His voice was still very much dramatic. "_I'm_ talking about the fact that we ran out of chili dogs in this workshop!"

"Not all of them," Knuckles the Echidna announced as he came out of the snack room with the last of Sonic's favorite foods in hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards the echidna, but even the fastest creature alive could not out beat Knuckles's food consumptions. In just one bite, the guardian of the Master Emerald ate the entire hot dog.

Sonic froze, then dropped his hands and pouted. "Now we're all out," He sobbed as he covered his face with his hands.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go downtown and get some more?" The little fox suggested.

Sonic's emerald eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! Take that Knuckles!" After "shooting" the red echidna with his invisible guns, the blue hedgehog ran off.

Knuckles stared at him leaving in utter amazement. "He really needs to stop obsessing over chili dogs."

Tails nodded, completely agreeing with the echidna's statement.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Sonic wondered as he happily ran through downtown Central City. He was about to arrive at his favorite chili dog stand when he crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Faker!" Someone yelled at Sonic.

Sonic rubbed his head. "I know that angry voice anywhere," Sonic opened his eyes and stood up. "Heya, Shadow."

Shadow the Hedgehog glared at him as he stood up as well. "You're such a careless Faker," Shadow said angrily. He decided to skip the greetings and move on to insults.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I just need to get somewhere fast!"

Shadow rolled his crimson eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let me guess...the _hot dog stand_?" He answered gruffly while impatiently tapping his foot.

The blue hedgehog scratched his head in embarrassment. "Uh...yeah."

"Not really important if you ask me,"

"But it is for me! I don't care if you find it important to-shit!"

Shadow made a face, confused of what the blue hedgehog had just said. "What?" He turned around in time to see a purple vortex closing up behind a wolf and a coyote. "Who are they?"

"I really don't know," Sonic answered.

Gem squinted as she blocked her eyes from the sun's rays. "Where...where are we?"

Grey continued to walk on as if they had never walked through the portal. "Two hundred years in the past," He answered in a monotone voice.

"What? What are we doing here?"

"My mission is to destroy this dimension in order for everything to come to plan,"

"Not this time!" Silver stated as he, Sunflower, and Blaze ran out of another portal.

Grey glared at them as he prepared an attack, but the trio was ready.

"Hey isn't that Silver and Blaze?" Sonic asked as he pointed at the hedgehog and the cat.

"I'm guessing," Shadow mumbled. "It looks like they followed that wolf to our time to stop them."

"Well, then what the hell are we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "We need to go and help them!"

"Look," Silver began as he readied himself for any sudden move of Grey. "forget about that mission and we'll leave you alone!"

"My programming does not allow any invalid actions." Grey merely said. " My mission is as clear as this daylight and I must destroy anyone who intrudes. " He crouched down ready to run towards Silver for an attack. Silver braced himself when he found himself crashing into some trash cans the next second. The white hedgehog rubbed his head and opened his eyes, seeing Grey run back to his spot next to Gem at a high speed.

"Super speed?" He whispered to himself.

"Are you okay, Silver?" Sunflower asked as she and Blaze rushed to his aid.

"I'm fine," Silver stood up and glanced at the wolf who was still waiting for any attack from the hedgehog's group. _First telekinesis...now super speed? Could he...?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Grey.

"So, I see you will not be in the way of me and my mission. I'll be heading my way now."

"You're wrong, robot," Blaze countered. She summoned two fireballs, one on each hand, and threw them at the wolf and the coyote who easily dodged. Sunflower threw three trash cans at them using her mind. Grey stopped them in mid-air with his and threw them back full force.

"Chaos Spear!" Five yellow arrows pinned the cans at a nearby building, rendering them useless. Grey, distracted by the sudden counter-attack, was flunged to a wall by a spin dash.

The three friends turned to see Sonic and Shadow land on the street after their attacks.

"It looked like you guys wanted some help," Sonic said with one of his trademark winks.

"More like _needed_ the help," Shadow corrected with a grunt.

"Nice to see you too, Shadow," Silver answered.

"More obstacles," Grey said to himself. "It looks like I have to eliminate you all."

"Let's see if you can!" Sonic answered with a grin. He quickly spinballed himself towards Grey, but the wolf was ready this time. Grey froze him in mid-air and threw him onto the ground. Blaze attacked him with her fire tornado attack, having a direct hit and Silver attacked with a telekinetic blast immediately after. Sunflower caught him in mid-air with two vines while Shadow shot five more Chaos Spears at him.

"Star Ray!" A laser cut through the vines, freeing Grey and giving him the opportunity to dodge the Ultimate Lifeform's attack. Gem had somehow taken her Sol Emerald from Grey and used it to his advantage. The wolf took one quick glance at the thief then lunged at Shadow using his super speed.

"What the-?" Shadow, who was surprised by the gray wolf's speed, did not notice his green Chaos Emerald gone until it was out of his hands.

"Nice one, Shadow!" Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

Grey smirked as he threw Shadow's Chaos Emerald and caught it. "Chaos Control!" He teleported behind his enemies. The five friends turned around to attack but it was too late. "Chaos Blast!" A light surrounded the wolf and exploded, sending the heroes blinded and flying. Once they landed on the ground, the wolf and the coyote were long gone.

"Dammit!" Shadow cursed as he stood up. "They got away!"

"Well if you were paying more attention," Sonic began. "This wouldn't have happened! You're usually the one who tells me this!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, but he had to agree with the blue blur.

"Do you have any idea where he went, Silver?" Sonic received no answer from the white hedgehog who was in deep thought.

"Telekinesis..." Silver muttered to himself. "super speed...and Chaos magic with just one Emerald. All these traits...but Nega couldn't..."

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Sunflower asked.

"Brother?" Sonic repeated.

"Didn't Silver ever mention his great and awesome little sister Sunflower?" The yellow hedgehog asked.

"Nope."

Sunflower scowled then turned around and slapped her brother in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Sunflower?" Silver yelled.

"The blue hedgehog, who has no idea about your great sister, _asked you a question!_"

"What's wrong, Silver?" Blaze asked, concerned. "You seem to have something in mind."

"Well, it's a really weird thought, but I was just thinking about all the powers Grey had used in our battle. First, he used telekinesis. Then super speed. Then Chaos Control and Chaos Blast with just _one_ Chaos Emerald. Don't they all sound strangely familiar to you guys?"

"It sounds like the abilities we have, " Shadow answered. "What you're saying is that Nega somehow placed our abilities into that wolf?"

"It's a theory, but I'm pretty sure it's true,"

"Aw man!" Sonic groaned. "That's not right! _I'm_ the only one who should be able to run super fast!"

Shadow grunted, reminding his rival that he was not the only one, but Sonic ignored him.

"So does he have the abilities of all of us?" Sunflower questioned. "Or does he only have the ones you three have?"

"It's too early to answer that question," Silver explained. "We need to find him again in order to find out, but where could he be?"

Sonic thought for a moment. "Follow me. I think I know someone who might help us. To Tails's workshop!"

* * *

**Well, it's finally up. It's not my best work but I was in a hurry to finish it. (lol.) What do you think Sonic's got in mind? Will Tails be able to help in finding Grey. Speaking of Grey, does he only have the abilities of the three hedgehogs...or does he have more? Review with your thoughts and predictions and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
